The Beauty and the Bald a love story
by Raziela
Summary: A young woman accidently goes to Nosgoth, where she meets the love of her life... Please RR. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

The Beauty and the Bald – a love story  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
I got inspired to write this fanfic when I heard my friend Victoria say "The Bald and the Beauty" in school when talking about a guy we both know and adore in our college. ^_~ (hehe, no further comments about that *LOL*). I changed the title to fit the story, though. I must remember to thank her in school tomorrow. :o)  
  
Okie, I know, weird story as usual, but that's just because it's in English, I can write much better in Swedish (but you already know that by now if you have read any other stories by me, I use to jabber about that all the time *lol*).  
  
Oh no, here's come the disclaimer. Take cover!!! *LOL*  
  
I don't own any characters from the LoK series. Got that? *winks* Good.  
  
And now, to the actual story! Yiiiihaaaaaa! *cheers so much that she coughs for a long period of time* This is the first chapter, if you wanna read more, please tell me so (by reviewing that is).  
  
-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
  
  
The wind played upon the young woman's cheeks as she walked through the woods that Autumn night. Just a kilometre left, she told to herself. She was afraid of what horrible things that could happen to a girl at eleven o'clock on a Saturday night.  
  
She sighed deeply and began walking faster. The leaves made sounds under her shoes, an owl looked down at her in silence from a tree. The Halloween party she had went to at her friend´s house wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be The parents were not home, so her friend and all the invited youngsters drank alcoholic drinks gladly. Except for her.  
  
Well, she couldn't call her friend 'a friend' anymore. The so called friend knew that she was in love with a boy named Lenny, and had always told her that she was happy for her. But at the party the friend had been very busy flirting with Lenny and, after that, necking with him. It was at that time that the young woman took her jacket and hurried away from there without saying a word to the others.  
  
It wasn't very clever of her, but the anger had taken control over her mind. She had nearly went over to her friend to slap her in the face, but she never did that. That would make her feel sorry for the so called friend. Actually, she had no clue how she could think like that about a person who had stolen her love, Lenny, from her.  
  
"I hate 'em both," she mumbled and sobbed while walking in the darkness. "I wish that they were dead!"  
  
She should have called her parents to pick her up, because it was a long way to walk, but as stated before, her anger made the logical thoughts to vanish. Now they would think that she was going to stay at her friend's house until the next day.  
  
As she walked she heard a loud laughter, and she saw a couple of young men, older than her and obviously drunk, some metres ahead of her. She felt a bit worried and slowed down walking. She didn't know if she should walk straight forward or turn around to walk the same way back.  
  
The men saw her and whistled excitedly.  
  
"Hey, wanna join our little party?" one of them says. He smirks at her, and she feels sick.  
  
The young woman almost didn't dare to breathe, and she stopped walking in fright. The men came closer and closer, all she wanted to do was to sank into the earth and disappear to never come back...  
  
Suddenly she found herself running troughs the woods while her followers yelled after her. Her heart beated so hard at her chest in fright that it hurted, but she ignored it. Tears ran down from her eyes, she cried as she tried to avoid from getting hit in the face by a branch of a tree.  
  
She felt as if the world rotated before her eyes, a dizzyness grew stronger inside her head, and she threw herself down on the ground behind a rock, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her forehead towards them.  
  
"Allmighty God, please don't let them hurt me," she whispered and cried in silence. "Please..."  
  
After saying that she began to mumble uncontrolable in panic. She didn't know for how long she sat there, she only thing she heard was her heartbeats. After a while she looked up, but saw that it wasn't the same woods she had been running trough.  
  
Slowly she got up to her feet in fright, and looked around while putting her arms around herself in a gesture of being helpless. For a moment she listened carefully to see if she could hear the men yelling, but the woods were awfully quiet.  
  
She shivered and felt like throwing up.With eyes full of tears she began walking forward without knowing where to go.  
  
A strange feeling took a great part of her concentration. She had seen these woods before, but when and where? She hadn't been here before, that was for sure.  
  
Thoughts screamed inside her. She wished that she had made that phonecall home, but no, she had to be so god-damn stupid not to do the only right thing.  
  
Suddenly three tall men appeared out from the shadows infront of her, she nearly bumped into them. They were pale, extremely pale, and very muscular. Their yellow eyes studied her expressionless, but one of them wet his black lips with his tongue and suddenly smirked.  
  
The young woman almost screamed. She had seen these men before, but where? Memories rushed in her head, and then she remembered.  
  
"Oh my God..." she stammered and backed off. "This can't be..."  
  
*******************************  
  
So, this was the first chapter of "The Beauty and the Bald". What do you think? If you want me to continue, please tell me so. And please, review? Plzzzzz? :o) 


	2. The Beauty and the Bald chapter 2

The Beauty and the Bald – a love story  
  
1 Chapter two  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
The second chapter of my story. Actually written in school, that's why I didn't write it so well. But I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway. :o)  
  
I'm very sad for the moment, because of something that happened between me and my best friend, so I'm aware that this chapter may be rather dark and gloomy.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
For Pete's sake, the characters in the LoK series don't belong to me. Capische? ;o)  
  
Important note: I'm not going to describe surroundings in Nosgoth very well, since it was about seven months ago sinced I played Sr/2. And please don't flame me if I have written something wrong about the clan leaders' "castles", okie? I put a lot of hard work writing this on English, and I think that small details like that shouldn't have to ruin everything. Right?  
  
Please review after you've read. Then I'll gladly continue this story. I'm sure you wanna know what will happen when Melchiah comes into the story some more, right? ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
The young woman stumbled backwards as she stared up at the three tall men. She knew that she had seen them before, but where and when? She hadn't met them face to face until now, that was for sure.  
  
Memories rushed through her head like running deers, and suddenly she remembered. It was as if the memory struck her like lightning. One of her better friends had told her about being a good friend with a bunch of vampires. Also, she had described in detail about their looks and their different personalities, but the young woman had never believed in her words. There were no such things as vampires, anybody sane knew that. Now she knew better. It was obvious that these were the men that her friend had told her about.  
  
Suddenly one of them spoke to her with a voice full of power.  
  
"Who are you, human girl? What has brought you to Nosgoth? It's obivous that you're not from around here, because of your clothes."  
  
The vampire which had wet his lips earlier chuckled for himself and gave her an evil smirk again.  
  
"I wouldn't mind to have a meal right now…"  
  
The third vampire, who had very big ears, gave him a cold look.  
  
"Quiet, little brother. You'll just have to learn to control your hunger."  
  
"I can control it, stupid," he frowned.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Quiet!" demanded the first vampire with no expression on his face. Then he turned to the young woman again.  
  
"Answer my questions."  
  
She stared at him in fright, and spoke with shivering voice.  
  
"I dunno why I'm here. Raziela told me not to go to that god-damn party, but I didn't listen, and…"  
  
The second vampire interrupted her with an excited voice.  
  
"Excuse me?! Did you just say Raziela? You know her?"  
  
She nodded, and he chuckled.  
  
"Heh, it's a shame that she's not around," he smirked and got a dreamy glimpse in his eyes.  
  
The first vampire got her attention again.  
  
"Tell me, are you and Raziela good friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so… she's always so kind to me and all…"  
  
"We three know Raziela very well. Has she spoken about us?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"I'll suggest that we take the lady here as a meal," interrupted the second vampire once more.  
  
"Silence!" said the third and bared his fangs to him.  
  
"Those fangs of your don't bother me at all, my brother…"  
  
"Excuse my brothers, they can be rather immature," proclaimed the first one with a deep voice. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Raziel, the first lieutenant of Lord Kain. This is Turel and Zephon. And your name is…?"  
  
The young woman looked at them one by one with suspicion in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke with braver voice this time.  
  
"I don't see any reason to tell you that, since I don't know you."  
  
Turel gave her a threatening look.  
  
"Watch your tongue lady, or you might lose it."  
  
"How rude," smirked Zephon at the human. "I wish that Raziela could be like that…"  
  
"Oh, you mean like yourself?" Turel snapped.  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"Quit it!" hissed Raziel. "And as for you, young lady, I'll tell you something important. Either you tell us what we want to hear, or we'll force it out from you. Choose whichever you like."  
  
I can't believe that Raziela knows these guys! the young woman thought. They seem to be so arrogant, with their cloaks on their shoulders and their expressionless faces… so vampires do exist. Damn it!  
  
She cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"My name is Alice, are you satisfied now?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Turel suddenly grabbed her by the throat with his left claw and yelled furiously.  
  
"Show some respect! We could finish you off right now, but we are kind enough to listen to your words!"  
  
"Man, let go of me!" she screamed in panic. "Are you insane?!"  
  
"Turel, take it easy!" demanded Raziel. "We need to hear her speak about her duties here before taking any actions…"  
  
"I find this rather amusing," Zephon said with evil voice. "Show the wealking what she deserves, Turel."  
  
"As the first-born lieutenant I order you to stop this madness immediately! I know that you'll obey my will…"  
  
The other two vampires gazed at their brother and, after some seconds in silence, Turel let the girl go. Alice frowned in disgust and put her hands to her throat.  
  
"I'm going to get bruises!" she yelled upset. "God-damn psycho!"  
  
"Quiet, you fool!" Turel roared as a fire of fury burned in his eyes. He then looked at Raziel. "My brother, why won't you let me take care of this pathetic human? She's no good, the only good that'll come out from her is the blood..."  
  
Raziel raised his claw and silenced him with this gesture. He locked his eyes in Alice's before speaking.  
  
"You shouldn't act so thoughtless. Always remember that vampires are superior next to humans. Now tell me once and for all: why have you come to Nosgoth?"  
  
Alice sighed.  
  
"I was about to tell you that, until that guy over there interrupted me..."  
  
She nodded towards Zephon, and he gave her a threatening look.  
  
"The name is Zephon, weakling."  
  
Alice didn't say a word to him. Instead she shrugged and faced Raziel again.  
  
"As I began to tell ealier, I went to a Halloween party at my friend's house, even though Raziela told me not to. It turned out to be a living Hell there, so I began walking home. But that was a fatal mistake, since a couple of god-damn bastards began chasing me through the woods..."  
  
"Ah, she has got a sharp tongue," teased Zephon. She turned to him quickly.  
  
"Hey? What is your problem?!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Concentrate on my question!" demanded Raziel harschly while glaring evilly at his younger brother. "Please continue."  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"I ran through the woods, without knowing where to go. At last my legs couldn't carry me anymore, so I hid while closing my eyes. But when I opened then, I saw that I was here in this weird place.... Is this another dimension?"  
  
Turel shrugged.  
  
"I don't believe in such pathetic terms."  
  
Alice began to feel angry now that she felt a bit safer. It was obvious that they didn't want to hurt her, or feed on her as she would say it in her words, but this Turel guy really annoyed her, so did Zephon with his smirking. Raziel seemed to be the most decent among them in her eyes (A/N: yes, I know how bad it sounds, but this ain't my thoughts, OK? So please don't flame me, flame Alice *LOL*).  
  
Raziel sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You must get back to your own 'world', or what else you prefer to call it."  
  
"Gee, I would love to, but the question is how???" Alice snapped. Then she blushed. "I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude... it's just that it ain't my day today," she explained. "My friend stole a boy from me, and..."  
  
"We don't want to hear your life story," muttered Turel. "It isn't in our interest. Raziel, what do you think we shall do with the human?"  
  
"I happen to have a name, you jerk!" she mumbled.  
  
"I pretend that I didn't hear that, weakling," he hissed.  
  
Raziel thought for a moment while studying Alice's face with his beautiful enigmatic eyes.  
  
"I think that the best thing to do is to take her with us," he said after a while. "We must all decide what to do with her later on."  
  
"We could feed on her," replied Zephon and smiled contentedly.  
  
"Give it a break," sighed Turel. "Your stomach is bigger than your brain. Sometimes I'm ashamed of being your elder brother."  
  
"That really hurt my feelings," he answered sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Let's go," said Raziel without giving his two brothers much attention. He was used to their quarrells.  
  
They began walking trough Nosgoth. Sounds from materia being crushed under Alice's boots could be heard, but the others walked silently, no sound could be heard from them. She was a bit surprised, but could she have thought anything else about three undead creatures (A/N: Yet again her thoughts, not mine, I would never call vampires for 'creatures')?  
  
Not really.  
  
They stepped into the Razielim clan territory, and were greeted by fledglings as they passed them. Their eyes rested for a long time on Alice, but they didn't have the disrespect to try to get very close to her or the vampire lords.  
  
Soon they reached the throneroom of Raziel, and Raziel took his place on the throne. His brethren stood next to him, while Alice looked around in the building.  
  
"It's magnificant," she whispered amazed.  
  
"Yes, isn't it?" replied Raziel and locked his eyes on his clan signature hanging down from the roof. "This is were I can get peace from the world outside."  
  
He looked down at the floor for a moment, his eyes almost glowing as thoughts waltzed in his head. Turel nodded towards Zephon, and cleared his throat before speaking to his eldest brother.  
  
"I guess that it's better to inform the others about the human, am I right?"  
  
Raziel looked up at his face and gave him a quick smile, which vanished almost as soon as it appeared on his lips.  
  
"Yes, you do so. Don't take too long, though. Kain might contact us anytime now."  
  
Zephon locked his eyes upon Raziel and snickered for himself.  
  
"Should we not tell Kain about her, dear brother?"  
  
Raziel shook his head and grasped with his claws on the throne.  
  
"No, not yet. We'll have to bide our time for the right moment to appear."  
  
Turel nodded at him, then he and Zephon began walking out from the building. Alice looked at Raziel. He looked so firm... she wondered if he had always been like that, or if he had became like that after being created as a vampire, woken up from the bed of Death as an inhabitant of the night, stalking through the shadows to obey his hunger.  
  
She had been so busy of trying to analyze him that she didn't notice that he kept looking at her. When she finally noticed, she blushed and stared down at the floor. The vampire lord didn't say a word, but it was as if his eyes could talk. His firm appearance, full of seriousness, reminded her of her friend Raziela when she used to drown in her own thoughts in school. She was surprised that their names were almost the same, she couldn't figure it out why.  
  
After a while Alice dared to look up at him again. His eyes were still locked on her. Nervously she cleared her throat and spoke to him with unstabile voice.  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
His deep voice made her feel a bit paniced.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
She cleared her throat once more, and stared down at her boots.  
  
"I was just wondering... how did you meet Raziela? She refuses to tell me, she keeps saying that it's a long story, too long to be told in a summary."  
  
"Yes, she is correct."  
  
There was a silence. She coughed nervously, and took a deep breath.  
  
"So you won't tell me either?"  
  
"I have full respect for Raziela's opinions, and I know that she's right in not telling you. It is not a very bright story."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
She looked around in the throneroom once more, her eyes resting on the clan symbol. The vampire didn't speak to her, and she didn't dare to ask anything more. There was so much she wanted to know, but actually, she was getting more and more frightened of him as the minutes passed.  
  
Suddenly four figures slowly walked into the throneroom, and Alice felt even more scared. Raziel rose from the throne and took his place next to her. For a moment he looked down at her with expressionless face, then he rested his eyes on his brethren.  
  
"I have told them all about the appearance of the human," informed Turel as a proud smile danced upon his lips.  
  
"I'm sure that Raziel was dying to know about that," muttered Zephon while crossing his arms over his chest. Then he suddenly smiled. "Heh, dying to know... I've got such a great humour for being a vampire!"  
  
A vampire with a blue cloak smirked at him.  
  
"That was actually rather funny, Zeph."  
  
"I know."  
  
Raziel introduced the others for Alice without looking at her, and they gave her expressionless looks as greetings. She swallowed deeply and tried not to panic. Man, they were creepy!  
  
Then Raziel turned to Turel.  
  
"Where is Melchiah?"  
  
Turel shrugged.  
  
"He will be here soon. That was what he told us."  
  
"Remember, no one tells Kain about this, have I made myself clear?" Raziel said as he looked at the brethren one at a time.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Dumah and smirked. "We won't."  
  
Raziel smirked as well for a second, then he looked at the entrance of the throneroom. Rahab turned his head and nodded towards it.  
  
"Ah, here he is..."  
  
Alice stared at the figure who walked towards them. Her heart beated faster and faster, and she began to sweat, but it wasn't because of panic. Her eyes studied the pale face, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were mysterious and yet full of cold evil, but that only made her feel even more curious about him. The others mostly looked evil as well, but he was different in a strange way...  
  
She took a deep breath and swallowed deeply. Melchiah stopped walking a couple of metres from her and let his eyes wander from vampire to vampire. At last he looked her straight in the eyes, and she blushed and quickly stared down at the floor. Now she had really made a fool of herself!  
  
Raziel spoke to the vampires.  
  
"Brethren, we need to talk about something important. You all know about the human now, and we need to find out how to take her back to the place where she comes from."  
  
"I bet Raziela knows how to do that, because she use to come here by her own will," said Zephon with a smirk on his lips. "We'll just have to wait until she comes to Nosgoth."  
  
"Yeah, and you're longing for that," muttered Turel.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Calm down," interrupted Rahab annoyed. "Why are we going to take care of her? The easiest way would be to leave to her own destiny in the woods, or feed on her."  
  
Alice almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. The anger rose inside her, and before she could stop herself she yelled at the vampires.  
  
"You're talking as if I was an object! Damn you!"  
  
"Silence!" commanded Raziel angrily. "You will not speak to us like that as long as you are staying in Nosgoth, is that clear?"  
  
She mumbled.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Arrogant human," hissed Dumah in disgust.  
  
"Since she's Raziela's friend, it is our duty to take her back to where she came from," said Raziel as a reply to Rahab's question. "Now, someone must take her under his protection as long as she is here. I don't want her to get hurt, you all know how Raziela will react if that happens..."  
  
"Argh, she will cry for sure," muttered Turel. "I hate it when humans cry."  
  
"Someone must take care of her," finished Raziel.  
  
The vampires looked at eachother, then Rahab spoke with whining voice.  
  
"Why can't you take care of her, Raziel? After all, you know Raziela better than us..."  
  
"That's just a bitter excuse," answered Raziel. "You all have known her just as long as I have."  
  
"I'm not going to take care of her," muttered Zephon. "She's a pain in the..."  
  
"Me either," interrupted Dumah, so did Turel. Raziel sighed.  
  
"I don't have time taking care of her."  
  
"Why not?" asked Dumah.  
  
"Don't bother me, I'm the first-born lieutenant, I have the right not to answer stupid questions!"  
  
"Melchiah can take care of her," said Zephon and smirked. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it..."  
  
Melchiah didn't say a word, but he did shoot a bitter look at his elder brother. The other vampires nodded towards him.  
  
"That was a good idea Zeph," commended Dumah smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that shows that he actually uses his brain sometimes," teased Turel and laughed amused.  
  
"Shut it," Zephon muttered. "I always use my brain, idiots..."  
  
Raziel cleared his throat.  
  
"Very well. Melchiah, do you want to say anything in this decision?"  
  
Melchiah looked down at Alice, then he answered.  
  
"This is going to be like Hell!"  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
So, what do you think? Please review. :o) If you do so, I'll write chapter three and upload it in the next few days.  
  
Ta ta! 


End file.
